Meeting a Jellicle
by Celebnen
Summary: For the first time since he started school, Gohan's going to be on time. Early even! That is, until a small creature crosses his path that will change his life forever.
1. First Encounter of the Feline Kind

_**Note: **This is my first upload here, I hope you all enjoy it. I wasnt sure which one to post, but I figured this would be the best for a start. PLEASE Review!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT, or any of the characters mentioned in this story for that matter._

Meeting a Jellicle.

Son Gohan, first born child of the late Son Goku, yawned heavily as he walked along the busy streets to Orange Star High. For the first time since his freshman year, he was going to be on time. He was less than a block away and had nearly a half hour to get there. Just as he rounded the final corner, Orange Star in clear view, five cats blasted by him causing him to jump aside. It took Gohan a second to realize that four of them were chasing one. The one being chased was a young female, from what Gohan could tell. The first thing he noticed was her odd colorings: red, white, and black. The second thing he noticed was every inch of her was matted down with blood, and that she was unnaturally thin… and limping heavily as she ran. Her pursuers were ungodly huge, bull dog sized and horrifically disfigured… each one more horrid then the last. Gohan was positive at least 2 of them were rabid.

The female was ahead of them at a good clip, but she was obviously wearing down. Gohan frowned, something about this just didn't seem right. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took off after the cats as the vanished down an alley. As he stepped into the alley, he spotted the four cat-like monsters had cornered the poor female and were closing in. He rushed forward, using his bag and feet to knock the beasts aside. They yowled and hissed, clawing at him as they tumbled out of the way. Gohan scooped the wounded female up and blurred away, leaving the cats to yowl their contempt. They were in BIG trouble…

Gohan panted and wheezed, leaning heavily on the high school gates. He looked down at the wounded feline in his arms and she looked back… though one eye was swollen shut and sealed with dried blood. He winced.

"You poor thing… you need a vet…"

He looked up at the school, sighed and blurred away. He was just going to have to deal with his mother yelling at him for skipping when he got home. Upon reaching the vet, Gohan rushed in.

"I need some help here!"

The clerks looked up, took one look at the mangled mess in his arms and screamed for the doc.

Gohan paced back and forth for over 3 hours, barely stopping… refusing to sit at all. He did finally stop when the vet came out. She smiled a bit at him and walked over, pulling her gloves off.

"You're the young man that brought Rina in, correct?"

Blink. "Rina?" Gohan questioned.

"Hai, the wounded cat. Her name is Bombalurina, but most of us here call her Bomba or Rina for short."

She smiled at his confused look.

"I own her sister's mate, Munkustrap. She comes around to visit once and a while."

"Oh…"

Again the vet smiled. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and motioned to the back room.

"She's a little groggy, but awake. She wants to thank you for saving her from Macavity's henchmen."

Blink, blink. "Thank me? And who's…"

His voice trailed off as he walked into the room. The female, Rina, was curled up in one of the recovery cages, the door open. Her coat was cleaned, but still impossible to see clearly with all the bandages that were on her. She seemed to smile when she saw him… her eyes almost crystal clear now, though a little fogged with sleep. They're were a stunning shade of golden yellow, making even the most polished gold look like dulled bronze… Gohan shook his head violently. Where had THAT come from!

"Sir… I'd like to thank ye from da bottom of meh heart…" quietly drawled a soft, feminine voice.

The voice was clearly accented with a British or almost Irish accent. Gohan looked around, blinking.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Gohan frowned deeply, still not seeing the speaker.

"Yooo-hooo… over here!"

He blinked and looked at the bandaged cat. She winked.

" 'Ello handsome!"

"_AHHH_! Holy cow!"

Rina grinned.

"Holy Cat, actually. I guess He answered my prayers, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten away and you wouldn't have saved me."

Sputter. "But… you're… how?"

Rina laughed sweetly and stretched as much as her body would allow.

"Well, darlin'… Ya see… ah happen ta be a very special cat." She explained, puffing up with pride, "Ah'm a Jellicle Queen. Da only one in da tribe that's not black or white."

"…O…kay… but how are you talking?"

Again, she laughed.

"All cats can speak your language, most don't because most humans chose not to listen. And some cannot."

Blink. "But… I can?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Yes, as can I." The vet stated.

"But… how!"

Both feline and human shrugged.

"Elisa is a reborn Jellicle, but I'm not sure about you." Rina replied.

Gohan decided he just wasn't gonna ask.

Gohan stayed for a couple hours longer, before he glanced at his watch and groaned. Rina blinked at him.

"What's da mattah?"

"I gotta get home… kassan is gonna blow a fuse at me.. I ditched school."

Rina's ears folded down and she looked guilty.

"Ah'm sorry… Ah got ya into dis mess."

Gohan smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explained what happened… I shouldn't get grounded that way."

Rina smirked a bit.

"Ah wish ah could help ye.. but Elisa says ah gotta stay a while before I can leave. Even den she's not sure if she wants meh leavin'… Mac will still be aftah meh."

Gohan frowned, but he didn't say anything. Rina flinched so horribly when he asked before, he decided he better not ask. He blinked when Rina's tiny paw touched the back of his hand.

"Ye'll come back tomorrah, right?" she asked softly.

Gohan smiled.

"I'm gonna try my best. I cant promise much cuz of kassan.."

Rina nodded, then closed her eyes and purred when Gohan reached out and stroked her ears.

"Get some rest, Rina."

"Yes sir."

Gohan smiled and left.


	2. Can I Keep Her?

_**Disclaimer: **Still dont own anything... sadly._

Three weeks passed and every day Gohan stopped by the vet clinic after school to see Rina and talk to her for a while. They had become fast friends and could talk about anything. A couple times, Rina's little sister Demeter and her mate Munkustrap came by to see Rina. The first time the pair had showed up, Munku was livid that Rina was speaking to Gohan, but once Rina explained what happened, Munku relaxed and spoke civilly to Gohan. It was the last day of the three weeks when the group came to a little problem…

Gohan walked into the back to see Elisa talking to Rina, Demie and Munku. He frowned and walked over.

"What's up guys?"

Elisa turned, a worried look on her face.

"Rina's well enough to leave now…"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. That was fantastic news! Then he remembered… Mac was still out looking for her.

"But, she cant, can she?" He asked.

Munku shook his head.

"I'm afraid not… and she cant return home either, I'm afraid its not safe there either."

Gohan mentally relaxed… home was in England. He'd never see her again if she left. The group went back to discussing the problem, though Gohan stayed quiet, thinking.

"There is no other place she can stay--" Demeter started to argue.

"Yes there is." Gohan interrupted quietly.

The group froze and looked at him.

"Where?" Rina asked.

Blush. "My house." Gohan replied.

Silence. Gohan held his breath.

"…What about yer mum?" Munku asked slowly.

"She knows about Rina… well, she knows I saved her and that I've been coming to visit. So I can just talk to her about Rina staying."

One by one the others looked expectantly at Rina. The poor queen blushed under her fur.

Gohan slowly walked into his house, Rina cradled in his arms. She was blushing slightly under her fur, but couldn't help but to be content at being this close to him. Gohan looked about the living room, finding no one.

"Kassan?" he called.

Goten, Gohan's kid brother, poked his head out of the kitchen.

"In here, Gohan." He said, waving his big brother over.

Gohan smiled and started over. Goten tilted his head at Rina.

"When did you get a cat?"

Gohan laughed while Rina smiled to herself.

"This is Rina, lil bro. She's the cat I rescued."

Blink. "Oh! Well, konnichi wa, Rina-chan!"

Rina mewed sweetly and pawed at Goten, making the boy smile.

"Can I hold her?"

"I—" Gohan started.

Rina bounced out of his arms before he could finish his answer, landing on Goten's shoulder. Goten laughed and scooped her into his arms. Gohan sighed.

"Just be easy with her… she's still healing."

"I will!"

Goten ran back into the kitchen. Gohan yelped and followed.

"Kassan! Look what Gohan brought home!"

Chi-chi turned from her cooking. She looked at the cat Goten held up, then raised a brow at her elder son.

"This is Rina!" Goten chirped, cuddling the red queen again.

Rina purred loudly. She couldn't help it… little kids were so cute! Chi-chi blinked at the cat.

"This is the one you saved?" she asked.

Gohan nodded. Rina leapt from Goten's arms, padded over to Chi-chi and rubbed against the woman's legs. She mewed and purred sweetly. Chi-chi's expression softened and she leaned down to pet the queen. Rina leaned heavily into Chi-chi's hand, making the woman smile.

"Friendly little thing…"

'Course I am… You're Go'an's family!'

Gohan crossed his fingers, and grinned. Rina was kissing some serious ass, and doing one hell of a job. Chi-chi finally stood and brushed herself off. She looked at Gohan.

"You may keep her, but she is YOUR responsibility."

She shook her cooking spoon at Gohan.

"I don't want to catch her scratching up the furniture or peeing on the rug!"

Rina gave Chi-chi an indignant look, bristling slightly.

'Madam, I am NOT a flea bitten Pollicle, and CERTAINLY not a DOG!'

Gohan grinned and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, kassan… she wont!"

Rina leapt up onto Gohan's bed as he closed the door. She was still slightly bristled, slightly insulted.

"The nerve… I cant believe she'd…. grrrr…!"

Gohan laughed quietly and sat beside her.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Rina. She just doesn't know."

He stroked her ears and back, smoothing down her fur. Rina finally relaxed and closed her eyes, the tip of her tail lashing.

"I suppose so…"

She sighed then stretched. She moved into his lap and curled up. He blinked, blushed, then smiled and continued to pet her silky fur. She rested her chin on her paws, smiling. She was always amazed at how gentle his touch was. They both glanced up as Goten poked his head in.

"What's up lil bro?"

"Videl is here."

Gohan mentally groaned. Videl still hadn't stopped nagging at him about his ditching, and the fact that he wasn't waiting for her after school to stop and talk. Even during lunch or free time in class, he didn't pay much attention to her. And that was pissing her off.

"Thanks, Goten."

Goten nodded and left. Rina looked up at Gohan then slid out of his lap. He stood and left. She frowned and bounded after him. She slowed as she came into the living room and weaved her way around the couch, peaking. A young woman with raven black hair stood at the door, her arms crossed. She didn't look too happy. Gohan was acting very nervous.

"Videl, it isn't like that… I'm not trying to ditch you—"

Glare. "Then what is it!"

Wince. "I just have… something a little more important than waiting 20 minutes for you to get away from Sharpner and Ersa. And the rest of your little group."

Videl's glare intensified.

"Like WHAT!"

Rina padded up and mewed, demanding Gohan's attention. Both stopped and looked down at the cat. Gohan silently thanked her and kneeled to pet her.

"When did you get a cat?" Videl asked, bemused.

"I brought her home today… she's been at the vet since I ditched." Gohan explained.

It took a second for the light to click on. Videl's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"THIS is why you ditched! Why you've been ditching me! A _CAT_!"

Gohan glared, picking Rina up and standing.

"Yes, this is why I ditched. She needed my help, she would have _died_. I have NOT been ditching you. And she isn't JUST a cat, Videl! She's my FRIEND!" He snapped.

Both Rina and Videl were taken aback by Gohan's tone.

"Gohan… I…" Videl started.

"You can leave now, Videl. I'll cya at school." Gohan interrupted softly.

Videl stared at him. Gohan didn't bother to wait for her to leave, he just turned and walked off, going back to his room.. slamming the door behind him. He gently dropped Rina on his bed and sat on the floor, grumbling. Rina sighed and padded over. She began to knead his shoulders with her front paws, which startled him at first, but then he relaxed.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that…"

"Yes I did, you're my friend."

"But so is she."

Gohan sighed and rubbed his face. Yes, that was true. He and Videl were friends. But, for some reason Gohan felt closer to Rina then to Videl. He quietly told her so. Rina tilted her head as she continued to massage his shoulders and neck.

"Really…? Hum…" She blinked, for the first time she didn't know what to say.

"And its not like I don't like Videl any less… but its just…. I dunno…. I feel like I can be more open around you.. not have to worry about being so…"

"Modest?" She offered.

He nodded, "Something like that."

She sighed a little then moved to drape herself over his shoulder and twisted to look at him. He looked back and smiled, reaching out to scritch under her chin. She purred happily, making him smile all the more.

"What is it about you that makes me feel and act so differently?"

"My feline charm?"

He laughed.

"Or my award winnin' personality?"

"I'll take award winning personality for 500, Bob."

She was the one to laugh this time.


	3. Trouble in Paradise?

_**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do this again...? You know the drill..._

The next morning, Rina followed Gohan around as he got ready for school. She found it terribly amusing as he began to freak out over finding his other shoe.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late! Oh man, I'm so gonna be late!"

"Gohan, calm down!" Chichi soothed, or tried to.

"Calm down? Kassan, I cant find my other shoe! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Rina finally draped herself over something next to the couch and meowed loudly. Gohan turned, blinking. His eyes went wide… it was his other shoe.

"Rina, I love you!" he proclaimed as he picked up both the cat and the shoe.

He gave her a kiss on her furry cheek, then attempted to pull his shoe on while still holding her. Rina gave an amused mew and climbed onto his shoulder to free both his hands. Chichi and Goten smiled at them.

"I think that cat is the best thing to ever happen to you, Gohan." Chichi half teased, grinning.

Gohan blushed a bit and looked at his mother, "Gee, thanks mom."

Rina gently bit his ear, making him jump about three feet into the air.

"I have to say I totally agree with 'er." purred the red feline, "That or yer the best thing to ever happen to me… I'm not too sure just yet."

Gohan gave a nervous laugh and tied his shoe. He carefully straightened, then pulled Rina into his arms, only to hold her out at arms length to regard her.

"You be a good watch cat, hear me? I don't wanna come back and hear that mom or Goten were kidnapped by a pack of mice, okay?"

Goten laughed into his hand and Chichi just shook her head, smiling. Rina puffed her chest up and gave an arrogant mew.

"You can count on me, gov!"

Gohan laughed, set her onto the couch, then with a final smile headed out for school.

Gohan stretched his arms over his head as he started home from school, his mind drifting towards the goofy cat and new friend he had waiting at home. A sudden pang of worry hit him, but he shook it off. Mac, who ever he was, wasn't gonna find her so long as she stayed with him and off of Mac's radar.

"Gohan! Wait up!"

Gohan turned to watch Videl jog up.

"Oh…. Hey Videl. What's up?"

"Was gonna ask you the same thing. How've ya been?"

"Okay…"

"…Gohan… look, I'm sorry about yesterday and what I said about your cat. I just—"

"Forget it, Videl. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did."

"Friends then?"

He nodded, "Friends."

"Good! Now, why don't we go find Ersa and go to the mall or the arcade!"

"I'd love to, Videl… but I gotta get home, I-"

"You can call your mom when we get there, come on!"

"No, its not that… well okay a little, but my cat--"

"Oh forget the cat, Gohan! It'll be fine!"

He groaned, "You don't understand, Videl! She--"

"'Ey there, Go'an…" purred a familiar voice.

Gohan turned, as did Videl. He blinked as his onyx eyes fell upon a tall, fair skinned, redheaded, teenaged girl. Her bright red, shoulder length hair had snow white and raven black highlights running though it. His eyes were also drawn to a long tail that matched her hair.

"…Gohan… who is that?" Videl asked, her voice a little sharp.

"I don't…" he started to say, then blinked and locked eyes with the girl.

Liquid gold to onyx black. The onyx eyes went wide with recognition. The golden eyes glittered with laughter as she smiled.

"Rina…"

She beamed and winked, "Bingo."

Videl glared as the tall, knock out of a girl walked up to Gohan. Chick had the strut of a Victoria's Secret model and knew how to use it. One of the jocks from school smacked his buddies and pointed. They turned, grinned and cat called, thus drawing attention from other students. Even Sharpener stared. Gohan gave a faint growl, suddenly feeling jealous and defensive. He then blinked rapidly.

'Why?' he thought, 'I don't have anything to be defensive or jealous about!'

Still, when he looked back at Rina, he saw amusement glittering in her golden eyes and he blushed, knowing full well she had heard him growl.

"Silly boy." She teased in Jellicle, her voice a sultry purr.

He blushed and slapped a hand over his face with a groan, making her giggle. Videl glared and fumed, reeeeeally not liking this girl…

"Gohan…"

Gohan jumped and dropped his hand, "Oh! Videl, this is Rina. Rina, Videl."

"A pleasure." Rina purred, holding her hand out to Videl.

Videl refused her hand and just glared, "I'm sure."

Rina dropped her hand and simply gazed back at Videl, unaffected by the dark haired girl's pissy demeanor. After a moment, Rina shrugged and turned back to Gohan. He slowly frowned.

"Rina, what are you doing out? Munku is gonna have a coronary if he finds out!"

She sighed, "I know… I know… I just got restless walkin' laps around the 'ouse… and… Go'an stop frowning at me like dat, 'eaviside!"

He crossed his arms and she slowly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Go'an… I just wanted ta spend some time with ye… dats all…"

His frown softened and he gently lifted her chin to look at her, "And I'm happy for that… but Rina, you _know_ why you cant leave the house! And if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself for it…"

Rina smiled softly, only to half glare as Videl gagged loudly. Gohan's eyes turned into lil twin dots as he glared her, anime style.

"You two are like a friggin' soap opera, its disgusting!"

"Hn… well excuuuuuse us, miss emotionally distant." hissed Rina, her long tail lashing.

Gohan looked between the two girls, watching the anime-style sparks fly as they glared at one another. He knew a fight was inevitable if he didn't do something- and fast. He moved over to Rina, gently grasping her arms.

"Come on, Rina… calm down. You're in no condition to fight."

Videl fumed, "You're protecting HER!"

Gohan sighed and looked at the dark haired girl, "Yes. She's HURT, Videl. I don't want her getting any worse. Now, just head to the mall with Ersa, okay? I'm gonna get Rina home.."

Videl gapped, Gohan… telling her what to do! She stood there, sputtering as Gohan turned and gently pushed Rina along. She stopped sputtering and began to seethe as Ersa and Sharpener walked up.

"Videl… who's that with Gohan?" Ersa asked.

"Her name is Rina…" Videl growled in reply.

"Dude… what is she doing with _Gohan?_ Chick is a babe!"

Videl backhanded Sharpener.


End file.
